This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Partial saturation of an outer slab can reduce inflow enhancement and pulsatile ghost artifacts by preparing flowing spins to a steady state before entering the imaging slab, while dephasing their signal [1]. However, the partial saturation requires an additional RF pulse and spoilers, increasing TR. Here, we present a short RF pulse that simultaneously excites the imaging slab while partially saturating the outer slab. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)